05510
}} is the 5,512th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Wednesday 20 January, 2010. Written by BILL TAYLOR Directed by TRACEY ROONEY Plot Part 1 As Ashley looks over Sally’s motionless body, Paddy is driving back into the village. He phones for an ambulance and also checks that Gabby is OK. Leyla and David are handing out flyers for the B&B: “The Dales’ newest up and coming eating establishment.” Chas comments that they are: “Run by the two biggest rip-off merchants in the village”, but David tells her that his dad is a reformed character. Leyla tells him to leave it because Chas is not the kind of clientele they want to attract, to which Chas replies: “Yeah? Well you’ll be attracting my boot with your backside in a minute if you’re not careful!” As Leyla invites her to go ahead, David breaks them up before it gets out of hand. Back at the scene of the accident, Sandy and Douglas arrive as the ambulance is preparing to take Sally. Paddy offers to drive Ashley to the hospital and Sandy says he’ll come for support. Douglas says he’ll let Laurel know. At Pear Tree Cottage, Scarlet is on the phone to a lad from Newcastle, who is trying to arrange a date. She fobs him off saying she is busy. When she tells Carl he is thinking of coming to Emmerdale, he takes the phone himself. “Hello? Yes. She’s not interested so just stop pestering her and get a life. Alright thanks bye. Problem solved”. Scarlett thinks he was a bit rude, and says he won’t ring back again. Carl says she didn’t want him to but she says that isn’t the point. Carl is perplexed as Nikhil comes in to tell him the Halifax run has been cancelled but he has a delivery for a new contract that needs to be in Minehead first thing tomorrow. Scarlett reminds him that Angelica’s christening is tomorrow. Carl says it’s no problem as he can drive through the night and be back in plenty of time. At the hospital, Ashley is on the phone to Laurel, who doesn’t take the news very well. Sandy suggests he call a taxi but Ashley says he can’t leave until he knows Sally is alright. Sandy questions whether Ashley deliberately knocked her down. The police then come over to question him. At Wylde’s Home Farm Fayre, Nicola is disappointed to find out Sally isn’t dead, having heard from Viv that it was serious. Douglas tells her it wasn’t and that “Viv thinks a lot of things.” He tells her Laurel is very upset and won’t be coming to the christening anymore. At the Woolpack, Carl tells Jimmy about the change of plan. “Oh you lucky beggar. I’ve got an evening of christening mania to look forward to.” Carl doesn’t want Jimmy to come because of the grief he’d get from Nicola. Jimmy asks Carl not to make him beg, and he agrees. “I love you” says a delighted Jimmy. Meanwhile, Betty and Edna hear about the accident. Betty wants a stiff brandy but Edna insists they must go to the hospital straight away. 2:05 pm. The police are interviewing Sally. A nurse tells Ashley that Sally has a fractured rib and severe bruising and that she’s had a lucky escape. PC Potter then informs him that Sally confirmed his version of events. “In fact she was very keen to emphasize, you’re the last person in the world who would wish to harm her.” They see no reason to press any charges. Ashley wants to talk to Sally, but Sandy thinks he should walk away and forget she ever existed. Ashley says he’ll be 5 minutes. “Hello you”, says Sally cheerily as he walks in. Sam is also issuing flyers for the B&B, and gives one to Paddy, returning from the hospital. Pearl wants all the details from Paddy, as he was the first at “the scene of the crime”. He tells her it was an accident but she thinks it’s a bit fishy. Asking if he thinks something is going on there, Paddy says he tries not to pry. Pearl wants to go straight round to Edna’s, but Paddy orders her to “sit”. “What do you think I am, a golden retriever?” “Well I like to think of you more as a badly trained puppy”. Ashley apologises to Sally. “I’m normally very careful when I’m crossing the road”, she tells him. “Didn’t you see me?” He tells her she just stepped out in front of him. She tells him not to worry and that she knows he is the last person in the world who would wish her harm. Ashley comes to realise Sally must have stepped out in front of him deliberately. She blames herself for ruining his plans and asks if he can ever forgive her. “I can’t tell you how much it means to have you here right now. What on earth would I do without you?” The nurse comes in to take her blood pressure, and tells Ashley he can’t take her home for a few days. Sally explains that when the doctors wanted to know who would be looking after her, she couldn’t think of anybody else. “I hope you don’t mind?” She clutches his hand, as Ashley realises how manipulative she is. Part 2 Noah is poorly, and Charity brings him to the Woolpack for one of Marlon’s specials. Food is off but Marlon says he’ll make him something anyway. Chas has been at the dentist for a checkup but wants Nikhil to think it’s something more serious. Lizzie comments that Chas isn’t one for hard work, and defends her comments by saying she can’t hold a job down because of discrimination. Chas calls her work shy, and Lizzie retaliates calling her ‘Mrs Phantom Root Canal’. Marlon breaks up the argument saying they are as bone idle as each other. Noah reveals that Charity might be getting a job soon – Debbie saw an advert for a call centre though Charity admits she thinks she can do better. As the nurse leaves Ashley says he’ll have a word with Edna, but Sally say “No. No-one understands me like you do.” Ashley doesn’t feel it would be appropriate. He accuses her of deliberately stepping out into the road. She maintains it was an accident. But Ashley thinks it’s too convenient. “It’s as if…you’ll do everything…and anything to keep me and Laurel apart.” He tells her to stop saying she loves him. “No-one’s ever shown me such love and kindness.” He can’t bear it any longer and gets up to leave. She says she needs him. “No. This has to stop.” “But I’ve got no-one else,” she calls but Ashley is already heading out the door and she begins wailing. At Mill Cottage, Nicola is on the phone to Laurel but fails to persuade her to come to the christening. Rodney arrives with the cake, however it is a sponge cake when it should have been a fruit cake. A fed up Rodney says he’ll get it changed in the morning, so as Jimmy arrives she asks him to return it. He then tells her about the overnight delivery run. She’s not happy but he says he’ll be back in time, and comments that it’s a massive earner. Nicola ponders for a moment: “How massive?”. When the brothers say it’s really big she agrees to let him go. In the Woolpack, as Eric gives Rodney a flyer for the B&B restaurant, Chas tells him Leyla said she isn’t welcome. Leyla says she needs to get back to the shop and promptly leaves. Rodney meanwhile says he prefers good honest pub grub. Betty and Edna arrive at the hospital and find a tearful Sally being comforted by the nurse. As Betty takes over Nurse Ripley explains to Edna that she and Ashley had had words. When Betty tells Sally the worst is over, she replies that it’s only just beginning. At the Woolpack Val is feeling downbeat about the restaurant, feeling everyone wants to see them fail. Brenda tells Val she has a really good feeling about tomorrow. “You’re too jolly for your own good” is Val’s opinion. Terry reminds her they got a free add in the courier. Sam and Olena have been issuing flyers in Demdyke and [Robblesfield and have run out. Olena says a lot of people are interested. Eric gives them some more and they head off to Connelton. Meanwhile Nikhil has bought Priya a car and Debbie has agreed to look at it tomorrow. Debbie notices Noah and asks what he is doing there. “Being bored”, he tells her! Charity tells Debbie she didn’t ring the call centre, and then Nikhil asks Chas about the dentists. She momentarily forgets what he is talking about but says she needs a wisdom tooth taken out, and will come back to work when she has finished her drink. “No hurry”, he tells her sarcastically. As Nikhil orders drinks at the bar, Chas observes that Nikhil seems keen on Debbie. When Betty goes to get some tea, Edna challenges Sally on what happened. “It was an unfortunate accident. Nothing more.” Back at Mulberry Cottage, Ashley is going over the events with Sandy, Doug and Diane. “It was as if she wanted me to knock her down”, he tells them, and questions what else she might be capable of. He thinks she’s dangerous. Sandy suggests he call the police but Ashley has no proof she’s done anything wrong. He now realises though that Laurel was right all along. Doug says the important thing is now Ashley sees things for what they are. “There’s no need to be kind… I’ve sat back and done nothing for months. No, worse, I ignored all the warnings.” He doesn’t think Laurel will forgive him. “Why should she?” Doug reminds him that Laurel loves him. “I’ve never met a dearer, kinder man.”, Sally tells Edna. She continues that he was the first boy she ever kissed, remarking that they say you keep a special place in your heart for your first love. Edna asks if anything untoward went on between the two of them. “It didn’t seem untoward at the time… It’s not his fault. I blame myself. We only slept together a couple of times”. She tells Edna that Ashley broke up with her. “It’s ironic really. This morning he ended our relationship, and this afternoon he was the person who knocked me down. Some might call it divine judgment I suppose.” Category:Episodes first broadcast on Wednesday Category:Featured episodes